Built to Bust
A student begins abusing organic steroids to compete in the school's annual girls octathlon, which Sully and the girls catch wind of as the student begins rapidly growing and becoming more aggressive. Plot The girls at C2MH are shocked to learn that the school's annual girls octathlon is approaching. None of the girls have ever been able to do well at it, usually quitting before the first event is over. They hope the events will be lighter this year. However, they are disappointed to learn that the events haven't changed, running down a 500 mile track, riding bikes for an additional 500 miles, swimming 50 laps in a 500 mile pool, cartwheeling 500 times, crossing a 500 mile tightrope, balance on tires for eight minutes and 20 seconds, do 500 reps with 500lbs weights and finish off by standing on one foot for eight minutes and 20 seconds. The girls attempt to get out of it by feigning illness, but blow it due to all of them telling the coach at the same time. Sully has the girls practice, but they become exhausted by the end of the first round. They convene at A&M's, attempting to figure out how to get out of the challenge. Bailey, one particular student, is adamant on winning it, but her aspirations are met with deaf ears. She heads off to go find a way to pass the octathalon. Trina breaks the fourth wall to explain why the other girls are ignoring her. She tells a story passed down to her by Emory where Bailey used to be popular because she was able to get free french fries from A&M's, until the others discovered that she made counterfeit coupons that allowed her to get them. She spent most of her life eating nothing but the free fries before it nearly killed her, and that she was absent for most of the school year due to going through liposuction. The next day, the girls once again attempt to get out of the challenge, but Bailey arrives, looking taller and leaner. She manages to do all of the octathlon with ease, impressing Sully. The girls become curious over her newfound strength, but are blown off before their questions could be answered. They all go to class, but it's disrupted when a more grown Bailey enters the class. Debbie and Jenny lightly mock her and are thrown against the wall. She is chastised by the other girls and promptly runs out, vowing revenge. Later at night, Trina is prepping for a date with Nick Mallory, but is disheartened to learn that Bailey stole him from her. Trina tries to find her, but she outruns her. Before passing out, Trina notices abnormal growths on Bailey's back. She tells this to the girls, and they decide to go spy on her. They find her as she hurls Nick out of her window and they peep through said window, noticing her growing more. In the morning, practice for the octathlon continues, and Bailey's arrival horrifies everyone, as she looks more deformed now. Resistance from the others angers Bailey to the point she attacks everyone, but she is held off by extreme light after Mina accidentally activates a sky spotlight. At night, we learn that Bailey was taking organic steroids and they have adverse effects on her. As she takes more, she mutates into a giant dog, losing all semblance of her former self. She goes to Trina's house where the other girls are and tries to attack her, but is held back by Corey and his friends. Mina figures out what happened to Bailey after finding a case of the steroids in her backpack. Bailey breaks into the room, but is knocked out by Trina. Bailey is sent to a research facility so she could be cured. The girls are exempt from the octatahlon as a token of gratitude, and use their free time to get fit. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Jennifer Hale: Jean * Jackie Buscarino: Emory * Maria Bamford: Bailey * Teddy Lane Jr.: Sully * Elizabeth Gillies: Debbie * Spencer Grammer: Jenny * Erica Hubbard: Tempest * Nicole Parker: Regan * Brian Posehn: Mortimer